Mirkwood l'éternel recommencement
by Win Lockwood
Summary: "Au final peu importe le nom qui lui est donné, que ce soit Mirkwood ou Eryn Lasgalen ce n'est jamais qu'une façade qui masque le reste, la vérité. Mirkwood ou Eryn Lasgalen qu'importe ? C'est un éternel recommencement, le temps passe mais la douleur et le mal demeure, et ce malgré les différents noms qui lui sont donnés."
1. Chapter 1

Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfic, mais assez courte je pense. Je me consacre davantage à mon autre fic "Tombent les feuilles du temps" même si pour le moment cela fait un p'tit bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté, je m'en excuse.

Quoi qu'il en soit ne considérez pas cette nouvelle fic comme étant un prélude à "Tombent les feuilles du temps"

Evidemment les personnages appartiennent principalement à Tolkien.

L'histoire se passe quelques mois après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, à Mirkwood / Eryn Lasgalen... Je pense centrer mon histoire sur Thranduil principalement, j'ai un plan de fic mais pas encore suffisamment précis pour affirmer avec certitude que l'histoire sera plus sur un tel ou autre ^^

Personnages probablement OOC de temps en temps... Excusez moi d'avance :p

J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

* * *

En pénétrant dans la Forêt Noire ils ressentirent tous cette impression d'étouffement mais surtout de douleur. Ici tout était sombre et n'était que tristesse, les feuillages des arbres ne laissaient pas filtrer la lumière. L'odeur de mort se faisait sentir, le poids de la souffrance de chaque personne demeurant à Mirkwood –désormais rebaptisé Eryn Lasgalen- semblait inscrit au plus profond de l'âme de cette forêt, de ce royaume gouverné par Thranduil. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à son sujet et d'aucun ne pouvait juger de la véracité de ses propos. Il était décrit comme étant un roi arrogant, fier et ne s'intéressant à rien d'autre qu'à son peuple et à son royaume, cependant son propre fils, Legolas, avait démenti ce qu'il appelait être des « racontars de personnes n'ayant jamais connu la vie à Mirkwood ». Malgré tout il n'avait mentionné à aucun de ces compagnons de voyage ce qu'avait été sa vie avant la Communauté de l'Anneau. Tout n'était que mystère. Aussi tous furent surpris en pénétrant dans les terres d'Eryn Lasgalen, certes ils savaient que cette région avait beaucoup souffert du mal mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça soit à ce point-là… Les feuilles des arbres pendaient dans le vide, mourantes, l'herbe était sèche, ils n'entendaient aucun bruit, pas même le soufflement du vent qui aurait dû faire bruisser les feuilles des arbres et émettre un doux murmure… Comme à Imladris ou en Lorien, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Si Imladris et la Lorien avaient connu le mal ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Eryn Lasgalen.

- « Comme c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que mon sang se liquéfie dans mes veines et que toute vie a déserté cette région… » Murmura craintivement Pippin, assis derrière Aragorn sur le même cheval. Le jeune hobbit ne semblait pas très rassuré, sans vouloir trop le montrer il se cramponnait malgré tout au rôdeur, devenu roi.

A ses mots, Legolas qui s'était placé en tête de leur petite troupe se retourna et dévisagea ses compagnons et amis Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir, Eomer, Pippin et Merry, presque l'ensemble de la Communauté de l'Anneau voyageait ensemble, il ne manquait que Frodon et Sam qui avaient préféré s'en retourner sans plus attendre en Comté, désireux de se reposer et d'oublier leur pénible et douloureuse quête. A cette quasi-totalité Compagnie de l'Anneau s'ajoutait donc le roi Eomer du Rohan ainsi que Faramir. Tous avaient exprimé le désir d'accompagner Legolas chez lui, certains pas pur amitié et ne voulant pas se quitter trop tôt comme ce fut le cas pour Gimli (qui avait prévu de visiter Eryn Lasgalen avec son ami et ensuite de l'entraîner en terre naine pour admirer les différents joyaux que ses prédécesseurs avaient érigé), Pippin et Merry vinrent pour découvrir ce royaume si secret (la curiosité de ces deux jeunes hobbits étant légendaires et sur le point d'entrer dans les annales de la Terre du Milieu), d'autres comme Eomer et Faramir voulaient tisser de nouveaux liens d'amitiés avec les dirigeants de la Terre du Milieu et ainsi conclure à des accords commerciaux et autres. Aragorn lui souhaitait tout simplement faire ces trois choses en même temps, à savoir : raccompagner Legolas chez lui, découvrir Eryn Lasgalen et son souverain, et passer des accords avec ce dernier.

Aussi Legolas qui était resté assez silencieux depuis le début de leur périple lança avec un air de défi et une once de reproche dans la voix :

- « Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, si cela ne vous plait pas et que vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise. Personne ne vous en voudra. Je vous avais prévenu au tout début que si le voyage jusqu'ici serait certes amusant, le reste à Eryn Lasgalen ne le sera pas autant. L'ombre s'est étendue à maintes endroits dans ce royaume, et même si le mal a été éradiqué de Dol Guldur il en reste et en restera toujours des traces… Tout ne sera pas très réjouissant à voir. Souhaitez-vous malgré tout continuer ? »

- « Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Bien sûr que je veux continuer ! » S'indigna le hobbit, immédiatement imité par son compatriote tout aussi courroucé que l'elfe puisse sous-entendre qu'ils étaient trop peureux pour continuer.

- « De toute façon, nous sommes avec vous Legolas, en terre elfique… Que pourrait-il bien nous arriver ? » Renchérit Eomer.

- « Allons ce n'est pas comme si une bande d'orcs poilus et crasseux allait nous tomber dessus à l'improviste ! » Rajouta Gimli, qui ne vit pas le soudain froncement de sourcil et l'air soucieux de son ami elfique, et qu'en revanche Aragorn remarqua.

Mais l'elfe se reprit immédiatement, ne laissant rien de plus transparaître et répondit avec un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil en direction des hobbits, très connus pour leur estomac impossible à rassasier :

- « Bien dans ce cas, continuons notre route, le chemin est encore long… et je doute fort que vous souhaitiez arriver à la nuit tombée, ou tout du moins que votre ventre le tolère. »

- « En voilà une bonne idée, digne de l'elfe que vous êtes Legolas ! Allons en avant ! » Répliqua Merry, oubliant un court moment qu'il ne pouvait aller bien loin si Eomer ne faisait pas avancer le cheval qu'ils chevauchaient tous les deux…

Avec un rire amusé, Legolas qui montait toujours en compagnie de Gimli fit avancer son cheval et reprit la direction du palais de Thranduil, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément au cœur de la forêt elfique.

Néanmoins au bout d'environ une heure de chevauchée, ponctuée par les blagues des hobbits, les discussions entre Aragorn, Faramir et Eomer et les éternelles joutes verbales qui opposaient Gimli et Legolas, ils virent arriver une vingtaine d'elfes du royaume sylvestre à leurs côtés. Ces derniers se déployèrent et encadrèrent les huit compagnons, sans un mot, telles des ombres silencieuses ils se positionnèrent à leur poste et ne bougèrent plus, attendant que leur capitaine s'exprime. Ce dernier se présenta enfin, et se mit juste devant le cheval que montaient Legolas et Gimli. Il descendit de sa monture, mit sa main droite sur son cœur et s'inclina devant le prince elfe avant de déclarer avec un sourire :

- « Prince Legolas, bon retour à Eryn Lasgalen. Nos cœurs se réjouissent de vous voir revenir sain et sauf au sein de votre royaume. »

Les autres elfes hochèrent la tête et mirent eux aussi leur main sur leur cœur, heureux du retour du fils de Thranduil, le prince héritier.

- « J'en suis tout aussi ravi, capitaine. Et c'est avec joie que je contemple de nouveau Eryn Lasgalen… » Murmura Legolas.

Le capitaine, qui était un elfe grand, brun, aux yeux bleus et au corps svelte bien que musclé, remonta sur son cheval et dit à l'attention de tous :

- « Bienvenus à vous également, Seigneurs venant de différents royaumes, et messieurs les hobbits.» Puis il reprit pour Legolas : « Je suis sûr que votre père se réjouit tout autant que nous. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous a demandé de partir en patrouille pour vous escorter jusqu'au palais. »

- « Une patrouille pour nous escorter ? Mais que craignez-vous donc ? Le Mordor est tombé ! » S'exclama Gimli.

Le capitaine parut agacé que quelqu'un le contredise et encore plus que ce fut un nain, aussi ce fut un peu sèchement qu'il rétorqua :

- « Vous demanderez cela à notre Roi. Ses décisions sont justes et réfléchies, s'il a jugé bon de vous faire escorter c'est aussi parce que bien que le Mordor soit tombé ainsi que Dol Guldur cela n'empêche pas les orcs de pulluler ainsi que les araignées géantes ! »

Legolas pour désamorcer le conflit naissant s'adressa au capitaine et demanda :

- « Vous avez dit que mon père vous avait envoyé, mais comment est-ce possible nous ne l'avons pas averti de notre arrivée prochaine… »

L'elfe le regarda curieusement puis répondit :

- « Votre père est le Roi d'Eryn Lasgalen, il a donc un lien particulier avec la nature, elle l'aura averti… »

- « Effectivement ça se tient… »

Le capitaine fit alors un signe et ses hommes firent avancer leurs chevaux, tandis que la compagnie suivait le mouvement se regroupant tous ensemble pour mieux écouter la discussion qui démarra entre Legolas et le capitaine.

- « A ce propos où se trouve mon père ? Au palais ? » S'enquit le prince elfe.

- « Non, il est parti tôt ce matin en expédition… »

- « Comment cela ? »

- « Une forte concentration d'orcs avait été repérée il y a peu. Le Roi a donc pris une cinquantaine de guerriers avec lui et ils sont partis les combattre. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer maintenant. »

Legolas resta silencieux quelques temps, digérant les informations ainsi reçues et reprit :

- « Et, il part souvent au combat contre ces orcs ? »

Le capitaine elfe lui lança un regard en coin, et finit par répondre :

- « C'est un guerrier avant d'être un roi, vous le connaissez… Il est toujours parti au combat avec ses hommes, les menant au plus fort de la bataille lui-même, quitte à risquer sa propre vie… Pourquoi changerait-il ? »

- « Hm… Et il y en a souvent de ces expéditions… ? » Questionna Legolas, redoutant la réponse.

Le capitaine elfe le regarda tristement puis il dit :

- « Malheureusement oui… Même si le Mordor et Dol Guldur sont tombés, le mal n'a pas été complètement éradiqué, il demeure encore de nombreux orcs sous nos frondaisons, ils sont à la recherche d'un nouveau meneur… Votre père organise donc régulièrement ses expéditions, c'est nécessaire, je dirais tous les trois jours à peu près… De toute manière ça a toujours été comme ça, peu importe le nom que l'on a donné à ce royaume, le mal a toujours existé et il existera toujours… » La voix de l'elfe mourut tandis qu'il continuait sa route en silence.

Aux côtés de Legolas les membres de leur petite compagnie se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant que penser des révélations du capitaine elfique. Chacun se perdit dans ses propres pensées, finalement ce fut Faramir qui rompit ce silence, s'adressant à la compagnie :

- « Comment est-ce possible que de nombreux orcs subsistent encore ? Sauron ayant été vaincu il ne devrait plus y en avoir… »

- « Si Sauron est tombé cela n'empêche pas les orcs de continuer d'exister, et je dirais même que ce n'est pas étonnant dans ce royaume. L'ombre s'est étendue et épaissit durant des centaines d'années ici, il en reste forcément des résidus et ces orcs en sont. J'ose tout de même espérer que la situation s'est tout de même améliorée depuis la chute de Dol Guldur… Et que ce n'est pas dans un royaume en guerre que nous pénétrons… » Murmura Aragorn, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Cependant le capitaine l'entendit et répondit :

- « Nous avons toujours connu la guerre Roi Elessar. J'ai vu Thranduil couronné alors que je n'étais encore qu'un elfe trop jeune pour me battre. J'ai assisté aux cérémonies funéraires suite à la mort du Roi Oropher… Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir un jour vécu en me sentant totalement en sécurité et en paix. La guerre fait partie de nous. »

- « Il dit la vérité. Même quand l'anneau unique n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, après la bataille de la Dernière Alliance nous étions toujours en guerre. Nos pères se battaient pour assurer la sécurité de nos terres. Lorsque mon père est monté sur le trône, suite au décès de son père durant la bataille de Dargolad, nous nous battions toujours… Même si ce n'était pas de grosses batailles nos hommes tombaient et mouraient, alors même que la Terre du Milieu vivait dans la quiétude. » Termina Legolas, mélancolique et triste se demandant si un jour lui et Thranduil pourraient ne plus avoir à se soucier des orcs et autres horreurs. Puis il se renferma sur lui-même laissant le reste de la compagnie discuter ensemble, alors que son regard se fit plus distant il se perdit dans ses propres souvenirs… Mais fut interrompu par la voix de Merry qui se fit plus insistante :

- « Legolas ? Vous rêvez ? »

- « Hm, non je repensais juste à certaines choses qui se sont produites il y a longtemps… »

- « Ah et à quoi donc ? » S'enquit Pippin, excité.

- « Rien de bien important… » Disant cela Legolas se renferma de nouveau sur lui-même et ne dit plus un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix un peu hésitante qui provenait aussi de Pippin lui demander :

- « Legolas… ? »

Ce dernier se tourna sur sa monture et regarda le hobbit qui continua plutôt timidement sur sa lancée :

- « Dites, j'ai entendu un jour que nous étions en Gondor… Des elfes s'entretenir à propos d'Eryn Lasgalen et du Roi Thranduil… mais… »

- « Oui ? » Questionna Legolas curieux de savoir ce que le hobbit avait entendu.

- « Ils parlaient aussi de vous… et d'un… d'un certain Llanys… Et je demandais qui est-ce ? Car ce nom m'est inconnu… » Termina en hésitant le jeune hobbit.

A la mention de ce prénom Legolas se tut totalement et détourna son regard loin devant lui, érigeant une barrière sur lui-même et ses souvenirs, son visage était dur tandis qu'il respirait profondément comme pour éloigner un cauchemar… Et il sembla même aux autres membres de la compagnie que les elfes qui les escortaient s'étaient raidis et étaient tendus. Mais la voix de Merry le rappela à la réalité :

- « Legolas, qui est-ce… ? »

L'elfe prit une légère inspiration avant de répondre :

- « Mon frère aîné. »

- « Oh, mais nous ne savions pas que vous aviez un frère ! C'est bien ça ! Et le verrons-nous tout comme nous verrons votre père ? » S'enthousiasma Pippin, tandis que les autres membres de la compagnie se regardaient, incrédules, ne sachant pas que Thranduil avait deux fils.

- « Non, vous ne le verrez pas… » Murmura doucement Legolas.

- « Ah et pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna tristement Merry.

- « Tout simplement parce qu'il est mort. » Rétorqua Legolas avant de se détourner de nouveau vers l'horizon. La compagnie se tut, comprenant par là qu'il fallait laisser l'elfe tranquille. Mais ils étaient tout de même choqués d'apprendre que Legolas avait eu un frère aîné, décédé et que leur ami ne leur en avait pas parlé. Après un petit moment de silence, Legolas se tourna de nouveau vers eux et s'adressa aux hobbits :

- « Vous mourrez d'envie de savoir pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris les hobbits réagirent immédiatement et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- « Vous devinez bien ! »

Legolas rit légèrement avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen qui se profilait à perte de vue, puis il commença son récit.

_Legolas pivota sur lui-même et tua son ennemi d'un coup de dague bien placé, avant de virevolter pour en achever un autre, tandis qu'à sa droite un elfe tombait sous les coups d'épées des orcs. Tournant sur lui-même il en abattit un autre, se baissa pour esquiver une attaque avant de se relever vivement et d'enfoncer son arme dans le corps de son vis-à-vis. Autour de lui la bataille faisait rage, cela faisait des heures qu'ils se battaient ainsi. D'un côté l'armée de Thranduil de l'autre des hordes d'orcs, le combat était dur et éprouvant autant physiquement que moralement. Son bras commençait à devenir lourd, son attention baissait, ses réflexes étaient plus lents… Ce qui devenait dangereux, s'il ne faisait pas plus attention il finirait par écoper d'une blessure. Il observa rapidement le champ de bataille les orcs commençaient à être amputés d'un bon nombre de guerriers mais ils se battront jusqu'au bout, quant aux elfes ils succombaient peu à peu, mais ils demeuraient assez nombreux pour repousser leurs ennemis, ce qui était un soulagement. Un peu plus loin Legolas aperçut son père, le Roi Thranduil au prise avec un nombre assez important d'orcs, cependant il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide, ses coups étaient rapides et précis ne laissant pas de survivant. A la gauche de son père il distingua la silhouette de son frère aîné, Llanys, se battant lui aussi avec fougue. Son attention se reporta alors sur le combat, et il enchaina les attaques tuant autant que possible d'orcs. Un long moment s'écoula encore, puis finalement le dernier orc fut éliminé. Legolas se redressa et parcourut du regard le champ de bataille, les blessés et morts s'étendaient à perte de vue… Encore une victoire mais à quel prix ? Il circula alors sans but sur le terrain, regardant les corps sans vie des immortels qui gisaient ci et là, ils ne reverraient jamais leur famille, ne fouleraient plus l'herbe fraiche du petit matin, ne sentiraient plus la caresse du vent sur leurs visages. Tant de vies brisées, tant de douleur. Ses pas le menèrent machinalement jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son père… Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Thranduil était à genoux tandis qu'un de ses capitaines avait posé une de ses mains sur son épaule… Pour quelle raison ? Legolas pressa le pas craignant que son père n'ait été blessé, il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et demanda d'une voix tremblante :_

_- « Ada, que se passe-t-il ? Etes-vous blessé ? »_

_Thranduil ne lui répondit et releva lentement la tête, toute la douleur du monde inscrite dans ses yeux, son visage était blafard et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son beau visage. Et dans ses bras il tenait le corps sans vie d'un elfe. L'elfe qui gisait dans les bras de son père avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, un visage mince, des traits altiers et un corps svelte… Llanys. Avec horreur Legolas comprit que son frère aîné, Llanys, était mort, que la vie avait quitté son corps encore jeune… Des larmes échappèrent alors à Legolas qui tomba à genoux au côté de son père, sa vision se brouilla et il accueillit avec plaisir les ténèbres qui l'enveloppèrent. _

- « Par la suite le corps de mon frère fut ramené au palais. On lui rendit tous les hommages… Finalement ma mère a succombé au chagrin et est décédé peu de temps après, mon père m'a envoyé pour quelques temps à Imladris pour que je me change les idées, et il a bien fait… Ça m'a évité de trop souffrir des décès de mon frère et de ma mère, les fils d'Elrond s'étant chargés de m'aider à remonter la pente…»

- « Je suis désolé pour vous Legolas. » Dit alors Merry, compatissant à la douleur de l'elfe. « Mais quand cela a-t-il eut lieu ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Environ 150 ans avant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. »

Aragorn prit alors la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation et demanda :

- « Et votre père… ? Comment a-t-il surmonté cette épreuve et fait son deuil…? Il a perdu son épouse et son fils… »

- « Il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est effondré quelques jours après mon départ, et s'est plongé dans les devoirs que lui imposent son titre, et aujourd'hui c'est encore pareil… Il continue de se battre et d'aller au plus fort du combat en prenant tous les risques possibles pour oublier et noyer sa douleur… » Répondit Legolas, d'une voix tremblante et empreinte d'une tristesse difficilement contenue.

- « Il a perdu son père à la guerre, son fils est décédé dans ses bras et son épouse a succombé à son chagrin et à la douleur… Quel homme ou elfe pourrait après toutes ces peines être le même qu'auparavant ? La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'est pas totalement effondré c'est parce que malgré tout il lui restait un fils… Il a tenu bon pour moi, ne voulant pas que je perde en plus de mon frère et de ma mère, mon père. Quand il était avec moi il était exactement le même qu'auparavant, mais seul il s'écroulait. » Continua pensivement le Prince Elfe, remerciant silencieusement son père pour l'amour dont il l'avait entouré après cette dure épreuve. Les gens avaient beau dire que Thranduil était un Roi qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments, Legolas avait su lui toucher le cœur de son père, il avait réussi à percer la carapace que l'elfe avait construit autour de lui pour se protéger. Et il avait découvert un père rempli d'amour qui l'avait toujours soutenu et aimé peu importe ces décisions. Il aurait pu détester Legolas pour avoir survécu et pas Llanys comme beaucoup aurait fait, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de ça il avait reporté tout son amour sur son dernier fils, le protégeant de tous les dangers et de toutes les douleurs, veillant comme une ombre silencieuse sur son enfant, sur le dernier membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait. Profondément plongé dans ses réflexions Legolas ne vit pas les regards remplis de compassion que lui envoyaient ses amis, pas plus qu'il ne sentit la main d'Aragorn venir se poser sur son épaule lui témoignant ainsi tout son soutien et toute son affection.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! :)

* * *

Ils chevauchèrent encore pendant deux heures dans le royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen, sur des chemins serpentant au travers de la forêt, sombre et tristement silencieuse. Finalement, peu à peu leur route s'éclaircit dévoilant des arbres plus clairs, et le silence céda la place au doux gazouillement des oiseaux voletant d'arbre en arbre. Puis, au détour d'un chemin ils découvrirent un pont de pierre qui enjambait une rivière à l'eau claire, et de l'autre côté d'énormes portes de pierre marquaient l'entrée dans le palais du Roi des Elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen, cependant aucun garde n'était posté à l'entrée. Alors même que la petite troupe passait les portes de la cité, le capitaine elfe se retourna sur sa selle et s'adressant à la compagnie, il déclara avec une joie et une fierté difficilement contenue :

- « Bienvenus au cœur même du royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen, où demeure le Seigneur Thranduil, Roi des Elfes de la Forêt. »

Ils passèrent ainsi les portes de la cité et découvrirent un sublime paysage, à perte de vue s'étendait des arbres beaux et grands car l'ombre n'avait jamais réussi à venir jusque ici et cet endroit avait toujours été préservé du mal. Dans les arbres se trouvaient des huttes et des cabanes en bois abritant des familles, ils virent aussi quelques commerces, de jeunes elfes couraient le long des rues heureux et insouciants comme devraient l'être tous les enfants à leurs âges, ils croisèrent aussi des elfes jeunes et beaux comme tous ceux de leur race qui s'inclinaient en reconnaissant parmi la petite troupe leur Prince. Nombreux furent ceux qui acclamèrent le fils du roi et lui souhaitèrent un bon retour, et Legolas fut heureux de se retrouver à nouveau parmi les siens, un sourire vint prendre naissance sur son visage et il remercia d'un signe de main ses compatriotes. Cependant le tableau était trop idyllique pour que ce ne soit que la vérité, ainsi la compagnie s'aperçut bien vite que si tous vaquaient à leurs occupations ils avaient tous une arme sur eux, les femmes portaient des dagues ou des épées, des soldats lourdement armés déambulaient dans les rues guettant le moindre signe de danger, les enfants eux même cachaient dans les plis de leur tunique un petit poignard et ils apprenaient à se défendre dès l'âge de 7 ans, c'était nécessaire dans ce royaume. Quiconque ne savait pas se battre mourait ici.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la cité et arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du palais que deux soldats gardaient, fiers défenseurs de la demeure de leur Seigneur. Ils reconnurent alors dans la petite troupe leur Prince et s'inclinèrent bien bas, ouvrant immédiatement les portes du palais au fils du Roi. Le capitaine prit alors congé d'eux, leur souhaita un agréable séjour à Eryn Lasgalen et il s'inclina de nouveau devant Legolas lui souhaitant un bon retour, puis il partit avec ces hommes en direction des écuries que l'on apercevait pas très loin.

Ainsi, Legolas, Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir, Gimli, Merry, et Pippin pénétrèrent dans le palais du Roi Thranduil et purent admirer toute la beauté du lieu. L'endroit n'était pas sombre comme on aurait pu s'y attendre dans une caverne mais resplendissant de lumière et de clarté. Ils croisèrent de nombreux elfes qui s'inclinèrent devant eux et plus particulièrement devant Legolas. A un moment, arriva devant eux un elfe blond qui mit sa main sur le cœur avant de déclarer :

- « Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du Prince Elfe tandis qu'il serrait l'elfe avec force dans ses bras, et l'autre lui rendit bien son étreinte, visiblement très heureux. Finalement Legolas s'écarta de l'elfe et lui dit :

- « C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir, Alaron. »

- « Moi de même, Legolas. » Répondit le dénommé Alaron avec un superbe sourire accroché à son beau visage elfique.

Se tournant vers ses compagnons il leur annonça que l'elfe blond était Alaron, un de ses amis d'enfances, qui était devenu un guerrier et commandait maintenant sa propre patrouille qui s'en allait vadrouiller dans les différents recoins du royaume pour assurer la sécurité du territoire. Il semblait être un elfe joyeux et optimiste en toute circonstance, ce qui se confirma par la suite. Après, il présenta la petite compagnie à Alaron, qui les avait déjà tous reconnu et savait parfaitement qui étaient les compagnons de voyage du fils de son roi. L'ami de Legolas s'inclina respectueusement devant chacun d'eux, puis il discuta avec Legolas.

- « Alors, comment était cette aventure ? Pas trop fatigante ? » Questionna ironiquement Alaron. « Ou tout du moins j'espère que tu n'es pas trop exténué… Car il y a de quoi faire ici aussi, un petit peu de travail t'attend ! »

Avec une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue Legolas rétorqua tout en marchant suivit de ses compagnons :

- « Une véritable promenade de santé. Mais je suppose que tu es déjà au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à la destruction de l'Anneau Unique ? »

- « Dans les grandes lignes oui. Nous avons reçu une missive il y a peu nous informant du déroulé des derniers évènements, c'était assez succinct mais suffisant pour que nous ayons un compte rendu global de la situation actuelle… Et c'est aussi comme ça que nous avons appris le mariage entre l'Etoile du Soir et vous » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Aragorn. « Toutes mes félicitations. »

- « Je vous remercie. » Répondit Aragorn, heureux comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait devant lui Arwen Undomiel, son épouse bien aimée.

- « D'après ce que nous avons compris nous en avons conclu que Sauron est bien et bien décédé, et pour de bon, que le Mordor s'est effondré, l'Anneau Unique a été détruit, le Gondor a retrouvé son Roi, le Rohan en a un nouveau car Théoden est mort lors de la bataille devant Minas Tirith et c'est donc son neveu, Eomer, ici présent qui règne. Et je pense avoir fait le tour des derniers événements qui ont conduit à la chute de Sauron ? » Termina Alaron avec un regard inquisiteur en direction de la petite compagnie.

- « C'est exactement cela ! » S'enthousiasma Pippin.

- « Mais tout cela c'est ce qui s'est passé pour les Hommes… Qu'en est-il des royaumes elfiques ? » Questionna Faramir, curieux.

- « Oh, c'est un peu différent… Il n'y a tout d'abord pas de réjouissances de prévues. Aucun elfe n'a vraiment envie de célébrer les derniers événements. »

- « Pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna Merry. « Vous devriez être contents non ? »

- « De nombreux immortels ont péri et continuent de périr, alors les cœurs ne sont pas très ouverts à des festivités. A Imladris ils sont nombreux les elfes qui s'apprêtent à partir, là-bas le temps des réjouissances n'est pas encore arrivé, pour le moment c'est celui des adieux… En Lorien ils pleurent eux aussi leurs morts, tombés lors de la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm, très peu sont les elfes qui en ont réchappé et Haldir n'a pas survécu lui non plus, leur douleur est grande. Et ici… La situation n'a pas tellement changée, les elfes qui sont revenus vivants de l'assaut contre Dol Guldur continuent de tomber dans les embuscades tendues par les orcs survivants et meurent… Alors comprenez que peu d'elfes se réjouissent à l'heure actuelle. Si nous sommes malgré tout heureux de la chute du Mordor, nous pleurons nos proches. » Répondit Alaron. « Mais allons, la situation n'est pas si désespérée que ça, nous avons l'habitude ! » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je suppose que vous souhaitez allez rencontrer le Roi Thranduil ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la petite compagnie qui le suivait à travers le dédale du palais.

- « Exact, mais l'on m'a dit qu'il était parti en expédition pour le moment. » Dit Legolas.

- « Effectivement, il est parti assez tôt ce matin avec une cinquantaine de guerriers, ils sont allés déloger un groupe d'orcs qui avait élu domicile un peu plus à l'ouest d'ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils tardent de trop désormais. » Répondit Alaron.

- « Nous l'attendrons dans la salle de réunion dans ce cas, c'est le plus simple. »

- « Bonne idée. Bon je vais devoir vous quitter, des devoirs m'appellent. Si tu as besoin, Legolas je serai disponible. Oh et si je croise ton père je lui dis de te retrouver dans la salle de réunion.» Termina-t-il avec un immense sourire.

- « Je ne te dérangerai pas, je sais à quel point tu prends tes responsabilités à cœur… » Rit le Prince Elfe. « Merci bien, bonne soirée. »

- « Oh, je pense que l'on se reverra avant demain, ne te fais pas de soucis. » Rétorqua Alaron, un sourire malicieux au visage.

- « Comment cela ? » Demanda Legolas, perplexe.

Avec un dernier sourire et sans daigner répondre Alaron poursuivit son chemin sous le regard songeur de son ami. Ce dernier se retourna vers ses compagnons et amis et leur dit :

- « Venez, allons à la salle de réunion, je suppose aussi que vous souhaiterez vous désaltérer ? »

- « Vous devinez bien, Elfe ! » S'exclama Gimli ravi à l'idée de pouvoir boire dans peu de temps, après avoir tant voyagé il commençait en effet à éprouver les âpres de la soif, tout comme ses autres compagnons qui acquiescèrent avec hâte.

Avec un rire amusé Legolas reprit sa marche à travers le dédale de couloirs qui formaient le palais du roi, suivit de près par ses amis, qui commentaient tour à tour la splendeur des lieux, la longueur du palais, l'amour des Elfes pour les belles choses, la magnificence des peintures et tapisseries illustrant l'histoire de ce peuple, et tous autres choses qu'ils purent commenter tout en marchant et bavardant allégrement. En chemin ils croisèrent maintes elfes qui les saluèrent respectueusement et continuaient leur route ou bien qui s'arrêtèrent pour discuter quelques temps avec leur Prince.

Finalement, Legolas pénétra dans une pièce spacieuse contenant une table centrale entourée de fauteuils et de chaises –certaines moins agréables que d'autres, une technique de Thranduil pour maintenir éveillé tous les participants à ses réunions-, mais il y avait également une table basse, en bois, avec des banquettes sur lesquelles s'installèrent la compagnie. Pendant ce temps Legolas leur servit de l'eau, au grand dam de Gimli qui aurait souhaité une bière mais préféra se taire. Ils discutèrent un long moment, l'elfe leur narrant ce qu'était la vie à Eryn Lasgalen alors que le mal ne l'avait pas encore atteint. Il leur raconta durant un long moment l'arrivée de l'oncle de Frodon et des nains dans le royaume et tout ce que cela avait entraîné, il leur parla de la Bataille des Cinq Armées et de l'amitié ainsi retrouvée entre les Elfes, Hommes et Nains. Il raconta l'histoire de ce royaume, leur décrivit tous les changements qu'il avait pu y avoir. Puis il les renseigna sur les différentes relations qu'entretenaient Eryn Lasgalen avec les autres royaumes, relations visiblement limitées aux territoires elfiques. Finalement il leur conta quelques légendes elfiques très répandues dans son royaume et le temps passa sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoivent, absorbés dans le récit de leur compagnon. Legolas termina finalement son récit quand le jour commença doucement à décliner et à céder la place à la nuit, sombre et resplendissante de mille feux par ses étoiles brillantes dans la voute céleste. Alors seulement les compagnons s'aperçurent que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils discutaient ainsi, en attendant le retour de Thranduil…


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite, mais avant tout je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fic ! Merci aussi pour les critiques, ça m'aide :) Alors pour répondre : Oui pour une fois j'ai pris en compte le film lors duquel Haldir décède. :) Je m'excuse pour le langage je n'avais pas fait attention, promis j'essayerai de mieux faire ! :p Et en ce qui concerne le découpage de la forêt... ben je n'ose pas trop, je ne maîtrise pas trop ce sujet là ^^

Chapitre un peu court, je me demande même si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de l'inclure au chapitre 2 ?

Enfin bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! =)

* * *

Ce fut Pippin qui mit fin au silence tendu qui s'était installé lorsque Legolas avait terminé son récit, et que tous s'étaient aperçus que cela faisait maintenant assez longtemps qu'ils étaient ici en attendant Thranduil, qui n'était visiblement pas encore de retour alors que pourtant même le capitaine et Alaron avait affirmé qu'il ne tarderait pas, que se passait-il ?

- « Euh, je ne veux pas paraitre un pessimiste… Mais vous ne pensez pas que cela fait longtemps que le Roi Thranduil aurait dû être de retour à en croire les Elfes… ? »Demanda craintivement le hobbit.

Comme un seul homme tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers Legolas, qui ne pipait mot et ne semblait pas réellement inquiet pour son père, ce qu'il dit :

- « On ne peut pas prévoir exactement l'heure de retour d'un tel raid, ils ont pu avoir fait un détour pour attaquer un autre groupe, avoir rencontré plus de résistance que prévue… Ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne sauraient tarder. »

Un brin rassuré par ses paroles les hobbits se renfoncèrent dans leur fauteuil et repartirent dans de joyeuses discussions auxquelles se joignit Gimli, tandis que les autres se remémorèrent quelques souvenirs de la dernière guerre, certains plus drôles et agréables que d'autres, comme les concours de beuverie entre Legolas et Gimli qu'Eomer, bien volontiers, raconta de nouveau avec force et détails.

Brusquement une grande clameur s'éleva de l'extérieur du palais, aussi tous se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres donnant vers la cour du palais, de là ils purent avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tout ce qui se passait en dessous d'eux. Ainsi ils virent une petite cinquantaine de guerriers elfes qui se pressaient à l'entrée du palais, tous étaient solidement armés mais semblaient harassés de fatigue, d'autant plus que certains se faisaient soutenir par leurs camarades ou étaient inconscients. Ils remarquèrent que deux chevaux étaient sans cavaliers. A la tête de ces elfes se trouvaient un elfe blond, donnant des ordres pour faire emmener les blessés dans les quartiers de guérison ou que ceux étant encore valides aillent se reposer ou aident leurs compagnons blessés. Au sourire rassuré qui apparut sur le visage de Legolas, ses amis et compagnons comprirent qu'il s'agissait là de son père, Thranduil et qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé –même si Legolas vit bien sa grimace de douleur lorsqu'il mit pied à terre, détail que les autres ne remarquèrent pas étant bien trop éloigné, seuls des yeux d'elfes auraient pu distinguer cette marque de douleur. Rapidement cependant, l'agitation retomba et ne restèrent dans la cour que ceux qui allaient et venaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations et les quelques gardes qui effectuaient des rondes, tandis que les guerriers étaient allés rejoindre leurs appartements ou les chambres de guérison.

- « Eh bien, je pense que nous n'aurons plus à attendre bien longtemps ! » S'exclama joyeusement Pippin.

Avec un rire devant l'enthousiasme du jeune hobbit et de l'approbation silencieuse de son cousin, Legolas rétorqua :

- « Effectivement, il sera certainement avec nous d'ici quelques minutes… »

- « Les guerriers avaient l'air harassé… L'affrontement a dû être dur et sérieux… » Murmura Faramir, quêtant le regard des autres.

- « Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Faramir… De plus des montures étaient sans cavaliers, et si mes yeux ne m'ont pas abusé il m'a semblé apercevoir des elfes inconscients… » Lança, Eomer, avec un regard interrogateur en direction de Legolas.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance et d'incompréhension total et répondit :

- « Je ne suis pas à même de vous répondre, je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui a pu se produire… Et j'oserai même dire que les risques de la mort font partie intégrante du quotidien d'un soldat. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y a pas de mort à déplorer, et que certains chevaux n'étaient pas montés car leur cavalier chevauchait avec un autre elfe… »

- « Nous l'espérons tous, il serait dommage que votre retour coïncide avec le décès d'elfes. » Répondit Aragorn.

Le silence se refit durant un petit moment, avant qu'il ne soit de -nouveau- rompu par Merry qui dit :

- « Legolas, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas vu votre père ? »

- « Depuis que je suis parti pour Imladris, porteur des nouvelles concernant Sméagol. » Répondit distraitement l'elfe. « Pourquoi ? »

- « Cela fait donc un peu plus d'une année… Est-ce-qu'il vous a manqué ? » Questionna une nouvelle fois, Merry ignorant la question de Legolas.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard intrigué avant de répondre :

- « C'est mon père, comment pourrait-il ne pas m'avoir manqué ? »

- « Mais dans ce cas… Tout à l'heure quand il est apparu en bas… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à sa rencontre ? » Insista le hobbit, tandis que tous les regards se fixaient sur Legolas, désireux de connaître la réponse, excepté Aragorn, qui connaissait bien Thranduil et son fils ainsi que la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux et savait la réponse qu'allait fournir Legolas.

- « C'est bien plus simple de l'attendre ici. Il a probablement quelques affaires à régler avant de pouvoir nous consacrer du temps. Inutile de l'importuner davantage en allant à sa rencontre alors qu'il sera préoccupé par autre chose. » Lança Legolas, avant de poursuivre, malicieusement « Et comme vous l'avez souligné, cela fait un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, je n'avais pas très envie que nos retrouvailles se déroulent en présence de ses guerriers. »

Confus, Merry rougit légèrement avant de répondre sous les rires de ses amis :

- « Oh, très bien je comprends mieux maintenant. Veuillez m'excuser, mes questions étaient sans nul doute, indiscrètes… »

- « Ce n'est rien… » Rit le Prince Elfe en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du hobbit.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et apparut sur le seuil un elfe, le même que celui qui était à la tête de la patrouille des guerriers aperçus dans la cour un peu avant. Il avait des cheveux dorés et des yeux verts émeraude profonds, une silhouette svelte et élancée bien que musclée, il semblait également légèrement plus grand que Legolas. Il était en tenue de combat, portant sur lui des vêtements aux teintes brunes et vertes, couleurs des elfes d'Eyn Lasgalen, deux dagues blanches étaient accrochées à sa ceinture et dans son dos reposait un arc avec un carquois, à moitié vide. L'elfe ne semblait pas en très grande forme, son visage était pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés mais malgré sa fatigue évidente il se tenait droit et fier dévisageant tour à tour chacun des occupants de la pièce, et son regard s'arrêta sur Legolas qui s'était levé à son arrivée et s'approchait désormais de lui. Tous purent remarquer la ressemblance frappante entre le Prince Elfe et le nouveau venu, tant dans les traits physiques mais aussi dans la posture et le regard.

Alors Legolas prit la parole et dit un seul mot, contenant avec quelques difficultés une immense joie et un bonheur évident :

- « Ada »


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici la suite, je n'en suis pas spécialement satisfaite o.O

J'attends vos avis, merci ! :p

* * *

Alors, Thranduil sourit, d'un sourire authentique heureux et soulagé, et toujours sans prononcer un mot il leva une main et caressa doucement la joue de son fils et finalement Legolas se précipita dans les bras que son père avait écarté pour pouvoir attraper et serrer son fils contre lui. Le Prince Elfe enfouit son visage dans les épaules de Thranduil, tandis que ce dernier le tenait serré contre lui, caressant doucement sa tête blonde et fermant légèrement les yeux pour mieux profiter des retrouvailles avec son fils. Ils demeurèrent un petit moment de cette façon, enlacés et heureux.

Et les compagnons de Legolas purent remarquer que les épaules de ce dernier tressautaient légèrement le jeune elfe pleurait dans les bras de son père. Tous restèrent silencieux et se détournèrent pour laisser un peu d'intimité au père et au fils qui profitaient pleinement de ce moment de retrouvailles. Et certains avaient l'air surpris, d'après certaines rumeurs qui circulaient Thranduil n'était pas réputé pour être un père prodiguant des marques d'affection, visiblement le nombre de rumeurs calomnieuses qui existaient sur le Roi Elfe ne cessait de croitre… Cependant Aragorn était un peu inquiet, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de constater la légère grimace qu'avait esquissée Thranduil lorsque Legolas l'avait serré au niveau de la poitrine. Le Roi du Gondor se promit de vérifier si le père de son ami, qu'il connaissait fort bien pour l'avoir souvent fréquenté lorsqu'il rendait visite à Legolas en Forêt Noire ou que le père et le fils venaient à Imladris de temps en temps, souffrait d'une blessure quelconque, qu'il cacherait sans nul doute à cause de sa maudite fierté. Fierté dont Legolas avait malheureusement hérité, et qui le rendait très difficile à soigner puisqu'il cachait systématiquement la gravité de ses blessures. Bien souvent Aragorn, Elrohir et Elladan avait dû endormir le jeune elfe pour pouvoir le soigner en paix. .. Chose que faisait également Elrond avec Thranduil, d'après ce qu'Erestor et Glorfindel racontaient, ces deniers étant souvent enrôlés par le Semi-Elfe pour l'aider à maintenir Thranduil en place quand il était blessé…

Legolas finit par se détacher de l'étreinte de son père et recula d'un pas observant avec attention Thranduil… tandis que ce dernier faisait de même et murmurait doucement à l'attention de son fils :

- « Bienvenu à la maison, Legolas, ion-nin. »

Puis il se tourna pour faire face aux amis de son fils et leur dit, d'une voix mélodieuse :

- « Bienvenus à Eryn Lasgalen, Roi Eomer, Seigneur Faramir, Maître Meriadoc, Maître Peregrin et Maître Nain. » Il inclina légèrement la tête à leur attention puis se tournant vers Aragorn il le regarda un court moment avant de déclarer, amusé :

- « Estel, ce n'est pas souvent que je vous voie indemne… C'est un plaisir. »

Aragorn rit puis s'avançant vers Thranduil ils se serrèrent le bras à la façon des guerriers avant que l'homme ne répondit :

- « C'est un changement agréable, mon roi. »

L'intéressé réprima un rire et se tournant de nouveau vers ses invités il avisa les verres d'eau disposés sur la table que Legolas avait servie à ses amis et il ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis et demanda à son fils :

- « Tu leur a donné de l'eau pour se désaltérer… ? »

Legolas haussa une épaule désabusée et Thranduil se détourna ouvrit une armoire, attrapa une carafe de vin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Gimli qui préférait de loin l'alcool, et en servit les invités tout en jetant à son fils un regard amusé. Il leur donna leur verre, ils le remercièrent et apprécièrent la boisson puis il les invita à s'asseoir tandis que lui-même se débarrassait de son arc et de son carquois et ôtait ses dagues avant de les déposer sur la haute table. De la même façon il se dévêtit de sa cape argentée et vint les rejoindre. Il s'assit alors dans un fauteuil et croisant les jambes il resta dans cette position, perdu dans ses pensées. Chacun savoura en silence sa boisson, réfléchissant à des projets ou bien observant Thranduil, comme le faisait Aragorn en essayant d'être discret. Selon lui Legolas ressemblait fortement à son père, excepté les yeux que Thranduil avait verts tandis que son fils les avait bleus, malgré cela la ressemblance était frappante. Si l'homme ne les connaissait pas il aurait sans nul doute pu les prendre pour des frères. Comme tous les elfes, Thranduil ne subissait aucune marque du temps ce qui lui conférait un visage éternellement juvénile, et induisait donc quiconque ne serait pas au courant, en erreur. Cependant, chose peu commune pour un elfe immortel, il semblait las. Son visage restait marqué par la fatigue et les charges liées à sa position. Il portait un lourd fardeau, le destin de tout un peuple qu'il avait dû gérer depuis le décès de son père, le Roi Oropher, et qu'il gérerait jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt ou parte pour les Terres Immortelles avec ce qui restait de ceux de sa race. Aragorn l'avait rarement vu aussi fatigué… Bien que fatigué soit un doux euphémisme pour en réalité signifier que Thranduil était exténué.

Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs la parole, les yeux encore tournés vers la fenêtre et observant le doux balancement des feuilles au gré du vent en cette fin de journée.

- « Alors cette… expédition ? Comment était-ce ? »

- « Passionnant. » Répliqua Legolas sur le même ton, un sourire aux lèvres.

Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel… enfin au plafond et persifla :

- « Venant de toi, je n'en doute pas. »

- « Eh bien, vous posez une question je vous réponds Ada ! »

Le Roi Elfe le regarda en plissant les yeux et s'affalant avec élégance dans son fauteuil il marmonna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas :

- « Eru qu'ai-je fait ? »

- « Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? « Demanda narquoisement son fils.

Thranduil poussa un soupir suffisamment audible et exaspéré pour qu'il soit remarqué par chaque personne dans la pièce avant de continuer sur le même ton :

- « J'osais espérer que cette petite aventure t'aurait rendu un peu plus… réfléchi, mais visiblement je me suis trompé… »

Legolas faillit rétorquer à son père mais levant les yeux sur ce dernier et croisant son regard il préféra s'en abstenir. Thranduil fixa alors son fils et se levant il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et s'accouda à celle-ci avant de déclarer :

- « Tu as agi comme un imbécile, Legolas. »

Le Prince Elfe garda le silence se contentant d'observer Thranduil qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Les autres suivirent avec grand intérêt la discussion qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux ébahis, se demandant ce qui allait se passer et surtout ce que reprochait le Roi à son fils.

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre cette décision. Et encore moins la prendre seul, sans en référer à personne. » Dit Thranduil.

- « Si je vous en avez parlé, vous auriez refusé. »

- « Et avec raison. Ce n'était pas ta place. Tu avais des responsabilités à assumer ici et des fonctions à remplir, au lieu de ça tu es parti vadrouiller et combattre en Terre du Milieu. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre Legolas, tu es le prince héritier de ce royaume. »

- « Ce n'était pas une décision prise à la légère. J'ai agi en fonction de ce que je pensais être juste et de ce que j'ai jugé utile de faire. »

- « Utile ? Etait-ce utile de prendre le risque d'aller te faire tuer ? »

- « En restant ici j'aurais participé à des patrouilles et pris part à des batailles, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu mourir à l'intérieur du royaume. »

- « Peut-être, mais dans ce cas-là tu serais mort en défendant ton royaume et ton peuple. » Thranduil se retourna et fit face à son fils, le visage du Roi était de marbre mais ses yeux trahissaient clairement sa colère. « Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé quand les nôtres ont appris que leur Prince était parti se battre à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu ? Comment crois-tu qu'ils ont réagi en apprenant que tu te battais pour une autre cause que la leur ? Que tu ne combattrais pas à leurs côtés ? Avais-tu réellement réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes ? Tu es le prince héritier d'un royaume elfique, qui plus est qui est en guerre, tu as également sous tes ordres plusieurs compagnies de guerriers. Tu n'as pas à prendre tes décisions seul. »

Thranduil tourna de nouveau le dos à Legolas, qui restait debout sans rien dire, comprenant que la colère de son père n'était pas injustifiée, et aussi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas réellement mais qu'il parlait au nom de son peuple. Cependant si Legolas comprit bien cette subtilité, d'autres ne la comprirent pas du tout. Aussi Merry se leva en trombe du siège dans lequel il s'était enfoncé avant de s'écrier, pour prendre la défense de son ami :

- « Mais Legolas a participé à la défense de la Terre du Milieu ! Il a contribué à vaincre le Mordor ! Et en vainquant le Mordor tous nous sommes libérés d'une grande menace, qui concernait aussi votre royaume ! Votre royaume sera désormais en paix ! »

Thranduil pivota sur lui-même et fit face au jeune hobbit, ses yeux étincelaient de fureur, en effet Merry avait prononcé le mot de trop. Celui qui fit perdre toute patience au Roi des Elfes et le plongea dans une rage profonde. Cependant quand il s'exprima ce fut d'une voix calme, bien trop calme au goût de son fils et d'Aragorn. S'il avait hurlé sur le hobbit imprudent cela aurait peut-être mieux valu.

- « En _paix_ ? Parce que le Mordor est tombé vous pensez sincèrement qu'Eryn Lasgalen sera un jour en paix ? Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que Sauron n'est plus, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne combattons plus. Alors peut être que par chez vous tout n'est que quiétude, mais ici ce n'est pas le cas. Les elfes continuent de mourir sous les coups des orcs ou des araignées, exactement comme si le Mordor existait toujours. Depuis des centaines d'années nous sommes en guerre, et cela bien avant que l'Anneau Unique n'ait été retrouvé. Chaque jour qui passe des elfes partent les armes à la main pour défendre ce royaume, certains ne reviendront jamais mais jour après jour d'autres les remplacent. C'est un cycle infini, jamais ce royaume n'a connu la paix qui vous semble si chère. Nos enfants ne connaissent même pas les joies de l'insouciance, ils ne savent pas ce que le mot _paix_ signifie. Beaucoup ont vu leur père ou leur frère partir se battre et ne jamais revenir, nombreux sont les orphelins d'elfes morts pour que _vous_ puissiez vivre en _paix_. Selon vous comment se fait-il que l'ombre n'ait jamais dépassé les limites de ce royaume ? Je vais vous le dire moi, parce que des centaines d'elfes sont tombés en combattant les forces de l'ennemi pour empêcher des créatures immondes de continuer leur avancée vers vos pays. Si nous avions laissé faire, si les elfes de ce royaume n'étaient pas partis au combat pour s'interposer et faire face aux forces de l'ennemi aujourd'hui vous ne seriez pas ici en train de me dire que mon royaume est en _paix, _vous seriez en train de vous battre contre les forces du Mordor et de Dol Guldur… peut être même que vous ne seriez pas là qui sait ?

Alors oui Legolas a contribué à faire tomber le Mordor mais ne venez pas me dire que nous sommes en _paix_, vous peut être que vous l'êtes, peut-être que pouvez désormais fonder une famille sans la peur de perdre vos fils ou vos filles et que vous pouvez retourner heureux et sans crainte chez vous, mais ce n'est pas notre cas. A Eryn Lasgalen plusieurs époux, pères, frères partent chaque jour combattre en sachant qu'ils risquent de ne jamais contempler de nouveau le visage de personne qu'ils aiment, et tout cela pour empêcher les orcs de passer et d'aller troubler votre _paix_. »

Abasourdi, Merry regarda en silence Thranduil qui s'était appuyé contre la fenêtre, scrutant l'extérieur avec ses yeux émeraude et leur tournant de nouveau le dos. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses muscles contractés, il était profondément énervé mais si sa voix n'avait pas une seule fois flanchée quand il avait parlé, elle avait tout de même eu des accents de douleur qu'il n'avait pas réussi à masquer. Le silence se refit dans la pièce, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Merry, honteux contemplait ses pieds, Faramir, Eomer et Gimli sirotaient leur vin en échangeant des coups d'œil et paroles silencieuses tandis que Pippin se tenait au côté de son cousin et qu'Aragorn et Legolas étaient debout côté à côté, leurs visages sans expression. Pendant ce temps Thranduil s'était perdu dans ses pensées et dans les souvenirs que cette discussion avait ravivés. Il revit alors les visages de tous les proches qu'il avait perdu, Oropher son père mort au combat, Llanys son fils aîné décédé dans ses bras, Faëlia son épouse bien aimée emportée par son chagrin, et tant d'autres, amis d'enfance, frères d'armes… Tous disparus. D'eux ne subsistent désormais que des souvenirs. Une goutte d'eau salée vint alors rouler le long de la joue du Roi des Elfes et mourut sur ses lèvres. Tant de souffrance… Pourquoi restait-il ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il se laissait tomber, s'il rendait les armes et s'abandonnait à sa douleur, ne se souciant plus de rien, ne plus avoir à se lever chaque matin et vivre une nouvelle journée sans eux, ne plus avoir à rouvrir les yeux. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à cette possibilité, lui vint en tête le visage de son deuxième fils, Legolas. Alors pour lui, Thranduil continuait jour après jour. Il montait au combat pour que les enfants de son fils puissent connaître la joie et la paix et pour que Legolas règne sur un royaume en paix sans avoir à se soucier de la meilleure manière possible pour annoncer à une elfe que son époux ne reviendrait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoici enfin avec la suite ! Désolée d'avoir tant tardé :/ J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en favoris, la suivent, la commentent ou la lisent tout simplement ! :) Ca me fait très plaisir :D

* * *

Merry brisa de nouveau le silence qui s'était installé, et dit, légèrement confus et honteux :

- « Je suis désolé, je… j'ignorais tout cela… je ne pensais pas que… »

Thranduil se détourna à peine et répondit :

- « Ce n'est rien… » Et il ajouta tellement doucement, que personne d'autre ne l'entendit, si ce n'est Legolas « Personne ne sait… ».

Et tous ensemble ils se remirent à discuter de banalités et autres concernant la Terre du Milieu ou non. Ils bavardèrent un long moment, contant quelques anecdotes à Thranduil concernant la Fraternité de l'Anneau et leur périple à travers les différents royaumes. Ils rirent beaucoup et l'ambiance, malgré la récente altercation entre Merry et Thranduil, était agréable. Il n'y eut pas la moindre animosité entre Gimli et Thranduil, et cela malgré leurs nombreuses différences et la méfiance que chacun des deux portait à l'autre race. Il s'avéra même que le père de Legolas apprécia le nain et ami de son fils, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Puis vint le moment de se séparer, le Roi des Elfes leur proposa de se rendre dans leur quartier pour se détendre un court moment avant le dîner qui aurait lieu plus tard et serait suivit d'un bal. Legolas comprit alors pourquoi Alaron lui avait assuré qu'il se reverrait dans la soirée et le sourire légèrement moqueur qu'il avait eu. Legolas étant le Prince il devrait accorder des danses aux jeunes elfes qui le lui réclameraient, et Alaron plus que quiconque savait à quel point Legolas détestait cela.

Les différents compagnons partirent en direction de leur quartier accompagnés d'un jeune elfe et ne restèrent dans la pièce qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Thranduil. Ce premier décida de saisir sa chance et de découvrir si le Roi des Elfes avait ou non besoin de soins.

- « Thranduil ? »

- « Estel ? » Lui répondit l'elfe.

- « Vous êtes blessé. » Lui lança Aragorn avec assurance.

- « Pardon ? » S'étonna Thranduil, perplexe.

- « Vous avez reçu une blessure lors de votre dernier combat. Au niveau de la poitrine même. »

- « Non, je suis très bien. » Rétorqua le Roi des Elfes.

Pendant ce temps Legolas suivit avec attention l'échange qui avait lieu entre Aragorn et Thranduil. Il avait même un sourire amusé, sachant pertinemment que ce sujet de conversation entre les deux était très divertissant. Et secrètement il espérait qu'Aragorn parvienne à ses fins, soit à soigner son père.

- « … C'est exactement ce que vous m'aviez répliqué la dernière fois. » Répondit Legolas, prenant alors part à la conversation.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit Thranduil en faisant face à son fils.

- « Je suis sûr que si. Lorsque vous aviez écopé d'une flèche dans la cuisse, que vous aviez des morceaux d'épée dans l'épaule et une sale coupure à la tempe. Qui était empoisonnée d'ailleurs. Et là aussi vous aviez rétorqué que vous étiez très bien… Alors que vous étiez sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience et que vous ne teniez pas debout sans aide. »

- « Ce n'était pas pareil. » Râla Thranduil.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela était différent ? » Questionna Legolas.

- « La blessure était empoisonnée or là ce n'est pas le cas ! Voilà pourquoi ! » S'exclama Thranduil.

- « Donc vous admettez que vous êtes blessé ? » Triompha Aragorn, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Thranduil, comprenant qu'il s'était fait piéger jeta un regard noir à l'homme sans pour autant daigner lui répondre. Et il lança le même regard à Legolas qui peinait à réprimer un rire et s'était fait complice d'Aragorn. Ils crurent même entendre un « fils indigne » marmonné par Thranduil.

- « Je sais que vous êtes blessé, et vous savez que je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas montré votre blessure. » Reprit Aragorn, ignorant totalement le regard furieux que lui adressait le Roi des Elfes et le fou rire qui menaçait Legolas.

Thranduil plissa les yeux et s'adressa à Aragorn :

- « Etes-vous au courant que dans ce palais il y a plusieurs guérisseurs parfaitement capables de soigner mes blessures, et donc que cela ne sert à rien pour vous d'insister ? »

- « Je le sais très bien, cependant je sais aussi que vous n'irez pas les trouver. D'une part parce qu'une fois cette discussion terminée vous aurez fort à faire et vous oublierez donc d'aller les trouver, d'autre part parce que vous détestez que l'on vous soigne. »

- « Vous êtes exaspérant, Estel. »

Aragorn ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui décrocher un sourire radieux, sachant pertinemment que Thranduil, intérieurement, admettait qu'il avait raison et accepterait probablement son aide d'ici peu. Et effectivement l'elfe finit par craquer, car comme Aragorn le savait il avait reconnu qu'il devait se faire soigner, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer le regard insistant de son fils. Aussi Thranduil capitula et dit avec irritation :

- « Très bien, allez-y, j'accepte. »

Aragorn retint à peine le large sourire qui illumina son visage et fit signe à Thranduil de s'asseoir sur la banquette ce qu'il fit et enlevant sa tunique, il dévoila ainsi son torse… Révélant ainsi plusieurs ecchymoses ayant déjà pris une teinte violacée et qui s'étalaient à plusieurs endroits sur sa poitrine, il avait également une légère coupure au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Aragorn examina soigneusement ses différentes blessures.

- « Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? Je vois difficilement des armes d'orcs faire ce genre de blessures. » Dit-il en désignant les nombreuses ecchymoses qui parcellaient le corps de l'elfe.

- « Ce ne sont pas les orcs mais les araignées. L'une d'elle m'a projeté contre un arbre. »

- « … Projeté contre un arbre ? » Reprit alors l'homme, d'une voix incrédule.

Thranduil le regarda avec défi et répliqua :

- « Oui, elles étaient assez nombreuses, j'ai eu un moment d'inattention et l'une d'entre elle en a profité pour me propulser à l'autre bout de la clairière où nous nous battions et j'ai donc heurté un arbre… »

Aragorn continua de le fixer avec des yeux ronds tandis que Legolas réprimait –encore une fois- un rire. Maintenant qu'il avait vu que son père n'était pas sérieusement blessé il s'autorisait quelques éclats de rire. La commissure des lèvres de Thranduil se souleva légèrement indiquant par-là que lui aussi était amusé. Finalement l'homme renonça à comprendre pourquoi le père et le fils le regardaient en étouffant un rire et continua de s'occuper de l'elfe.

- « Thranduil ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Comment pouviez-vous être_ bien _avec des côtes fêlées ? »

- « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis parfaitement bien, c'est vous qui vous faites des idé -»

Thranduil ne termina jamais sa phrase car dans le même moment Aragorn le frappa du plat de la main au niveau de la poitrine. Surpris l'elfe laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur et regarda l'homme avec des yeux éberlués, tandis que ce dernier dit :

- « Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas si bien que ça ! Vous avez mal ! »

- « Forcément si vous me frappez ! » S'irrita l'elfe.

- « Je vous ai à peine effleuré ! »

- « Effleuré ? Votre définition de 'effleurer' doit être forte différente de la mienne dans ce cas ! »

- « Et vous c'est la notion de 'bien' qu'il vous faudrait expliquer ! »

L'elfe et l'homme se défièrent du regard pendant encore quelques instants, aucun des deux ne souhaitant baisser les yeux le premier, chacun faisant mine d'être énervé contre l'autre. Cependant les yeux pétillants de Thranduil et le léger soulèvement du coin de la bouche d'Aragorn, prouvaient bien qu'aucun des deux n'était réellement en colère. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant encore quelques instants, puis ils finirent par rire de leur comportement, que Legolas qualifiait de puéril et aimait à le faire savoir. Ce à quoi Thranduil rétorquait toujours avec la plus grande dignité : « Non Legolas ce n'est pas un comportement stupide ou puéril comme tu te plais à le penser, mais il faut savoir rire de temps en temps. Même si je trouve cela encore plus risible que tu oses penser de cette façon tandis que quand tu es avec les fils d'Elrond j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi trois elfings tout juste sorti du ventre de leur naneth. » Aussi Legolas préféra garder ses pensées pour lui, ne voulant pas donner à son père une autre occasion de lui rappeler que lui-même, avec Elladan et Elrohir, n'était guère mieux.

- « Je vais vous faire un bandage, cela vaudra mieux et vous évitera d'avoir à trop souffrir, votre coupure à l'épaule n'est pas bien grave là non plus… » Dit Aragorn, en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

Thranduil hocha la tête et l'homme lui banda soigneusement la poitrine et il fit de même pour son épaule. Il lui demanda également d'éviter de repartir guerroyer pour le moment afin de ne pas fragiliser davantage ses côtés déjà fêlées.

- « Hannon le Estel » le remercia Thranduil, tout en revêtant sa tunique.

- « Je vous en prie. Ceci dit je pense que je vais vous laisser et aller me changer… Je doute fort que ma tenue actuelle soit adéquate pour ce soir… » Plaisanta Aragorn.

- « Très bien. Avez-vous besoin que l'on vous conduise à vos quartiers ? » Questionna Thranduil.

- « Oh, je pense pouvoir m'orienter seul désormais ! »

- « Parfait, dans ce cas nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure. » Répondit le Roi des Elfes avec un sourire.

L'homme salua une dernière fois les deux elfes puis s'en fut en direction de ses quartiers, laissant le père et le fils ensemble.

Après son départ ils se réinstallèrent dans leur fauteuil et ce fut le silence. Mais non pas un silence gêné et qui mit les deux protagonistes mal à l'aise. Non, ce fut un de ces silence que l'on apprécie car il n'y a nul besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Legolas le rompit finalement :

- « Dol Guldur est donc tombé… Mais les orcs continuent de chercher un nouveau leader et se regroupent toujours ? »

- « Malheureusement oui. Certains ont réussi à réchapper de la prise de Dol Guldur et se sont enfuis. Désormais ils cherchent à se regrouper autour d'un chef. Heureusement pour nous il semble que pour le moment ils n'aient pas réussi. Cependant cela ne les empêche pas de continuer de lancer des raids contre des cités elfiques plus au sud du royaume. Si nous arrivions à localiser leur cachette nous pourrions régler définitivement le problème. Mais tous nos pièges et tentatives pour les débusquer ont échoué jusqu'à présent… Nous ne pouvons que lancer des contres attaques et tenter de les surprendre quand ils s'aventurent trop près des habitations. »

Un court silence s'ensuivit, chacun des deux réfléchissant à une solution, sans pour autant en trouver une. Ils méditèrent les informations ainsi connues essayant de voir les choses sous un nouvel angle, mais peine perdue. Legolas reprit alors :

- « Nous y arriverons Ada, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…»

- « Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Cette guerre s'éternise et est éreintante. Les elfes sont las de se battre. Nombreux sont ceux qui partent et quittent ces rivages. Nos forces se réduisent et s'amenuisent de jour en jour. Nous ne pourrons pas les repousser éternellement. Nous ne pourrons pas exterminer jusqu'au dernier orc que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais porté. Un jour viendra où leurs forces se rassembleront… Si seulement nous pouvions découvrir leur abri ! » Poursuivit Thranduil, maussade et soucieux quant au devenir de son peuple.

- « Je suis sûr qu'un jour viendra où les elfes restants pourront enfin ne plus avoir à se soucier des orcs. Et désormais nous sommes prévenus, nous ne laisserons plus jamais le mal s'installer de nouveau. Vous avez réussi à maintenir votre influence sur le nord de la forêt la préservant ainsi quelque peu de l'ombre alors même que Sauron vivait encore. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus et l'ombre non plus. Nous reconstruirons ce qui a été détruit, nous rebâtirons un royaume et nous rendrons à Eryn Lasgalen la gloire qui fut sienne jadis. Notre peuple se relèvera Ada, pour voir une nouvelle ère débuter. Nous n'avons pas flanché devant les puissances réunies de l'ennemi, nous resterons debout aujourd'hui. » Répliqua Legolas avec ferveur, tentant de rassurer et d'effacer les craintes de son père.

- « J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison Legolas. Je ne doute pas de la capacité de notre peuple à se relever de ces épreuves, et je crois en son devenir, même si le déclin des elfes est plus qu'amorcé… Pardonne mes paroles de tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas véritablement fâché que tu sois parti, mais je me devais de te le dire, si je ne l'avais pas fait tu aurais subi la réprimande des conseillers et autres dignitaires… J'ai préféré t'épargner cette douleur » Dit Thranduil avec un sourire d'excuse, puis il se leva et regarda son fils en souriant doucement « Tu as changé Legolas, tu as grandi … Tu n'es plus le jeune elfe désireux d'exploit d'avant ton départ pour Imladris. Tu fais honneur à Eryn Lasgalen… Je suis fier d'être ton père.»

Alors Legolas se redressa lui aussi et se mit à la hauteur de Thranduil. En ce moment une seule chose lui importait, le fait que son père qu'il admirait tant, lui ait dit qu'il était fier… Fier qu'il soit son fils. Legolas sentit une bouffée d'émotion le submerger tandis qu'il appréciait pleinement les paroles de Thranduil. Auparavant jamais il ne lui avait dit être fier de lui, de quelque manière que ce soit. Le jeune elfe n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que lui portait son père, cependant l'entendre dire qu'il était fier de lui était une immense source de joie pour Legolas. Bien qu'il ait déjà dépassé le deuxième millénaire et était donc considéré comme étant un adulte, il avait encore besoin du soutien et de l'amour de son père. Et ce dernier venait de lui prouver une nouvelle fois, de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, qu'il était et serait toujours là pour son dernier fils.

- « Je… Je ne vous en veux pas Ada, pour la réprimande, vous aviez raison je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi… Et je vous remercie de m'avoir épargné une réprimande la part des conseillers. » Ajouta Legolas, riant.

Thranduil rit lui aussi et le Prince Elfe retrouva le père qu'il avait connu dans ses premières années, lorsque l'Ombre n'avait pas envahi le royaume et que Faëlia et Llanys étaient encore là. Les années passées à diriger un royaume continuellement en alerte avait profondément changé Thranduil au fil du temps. Il n'était plus le jeune guerrier qui s'était retrouvé propulsé roi à la mort de son père, Oropher, durant la Bataille de Dargolad, et qui était rentré endeuiller et perdu dans son royaume cruellement touché par la guerre. A cette époque-là Llanys n'était encore qu'un jeune elfing n'ayant pas encore atteint la décennie et Faëlia était toute juste enceinte de Legolas. Ce dernier n'avait donc par conséquent jamais connu Oropher, son grand-père. D'après ce que sa mère lui avait dit Legolas savait que Thranduil avait été très proche de son père et son décès l'avait grandement bouleversé. Et plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard Thranduil perdit son épouse et son fils aîné, ce qui l'avait presque achevé. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de son père mais quand ce fut le tour de Faëlia et Llanys il sombra et ne remonta jamais véritablement. Une flamme s'était éteinte en lui et il ne fut jamais le même. Le Prince Elfe avait lui aussi énormément souffert du décès de sa mère et de son frère, fort heureusement il ne fut pas seul et reçut beaucoup de soutien de la part de ses amis, tels qu'Elladan et Elrohir les fils jumeaux du Seigneur Elrond, lui aussi ami de Thranduil. Peu à peu le jeune elfe avait appris à surmonter cette épreuve et avait fait son deuil, mais il doutait que son père ait fait de même. Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui Thranduil semblait réellement heureux de retrouver son plus jeune fils et Legolas se sentait lui aussi profondément heureux de retrouver son père après un an d'absence.

- « Legolas… »

Thranduil s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment dire à son fils à quel point il l'aimait, mais Legolas comprit bien et étreignit son père, qui lui rendit bien volontiers et le serra contre lui. L'amour qu'ils se portaient était profond et en ce moment même rien n'aurait pu séparer le père et le fils. Avec la mort de Faëlia et Llanys ils avaient tous les deux réalisé à quel point la vie est infime, même pour un immortel, et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque moment passé en compagnie d'un être aimé car on ne sait jamais quand tout cela s'achèvera. Thranduil ne savait pas comment dire à son fils qu'il l'aimait mais tout comme Faëlia, Legolas comprenait sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de mot. C'était un trait de caractère que ses deux fils, Llanys et Legolas, avaient tous deux hérités de leur mère. Thranduil sentit une bouffée d'émotion le submerger tandis qu'il étreignait son fils, toute sa vie il avait chéri sa famille qui était pour lui la plus belle chose qui ait pu lui arriver. Les souvenirs emplirent alors son esprit… Son mariage avec Faëlia, les naissances de Llanys et Legolas, les journées passées en famille à vadrouiller dans la forêt, les doux matins quand ses fils débarquaient en hurlant dans la chambre de leur parent et se faufilaient sous les couvertures quêtant les câlins…

_Il était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, étendant la main sur la gauche il sentit sa présence. Elle se tourna sur le côté rivant ses yeux bleus à ceux verts de son époux. Il l'attira dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine. Il couvrit son visage de baisers, elle rit. Ils s'étreignirent mutuellement, ivres de bonheur et d'amour. Leurs souffles se joignirent, leurs poitrines se soulevèrent à l'unisson. Deux vies unies, deux cœurs qui battent pour la même raison, deux corps joints dans le même élan d'amour._

_- « Je vous aime. »_

_Il ne répondit rien, ferma les yeux et son cœur chanta dans sa poitrine. Elle comprit et se serra davantage contre lui. Il quêta ses lèvres et l'embrassa. _

_Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, et le regarda droit dans ses yeux d'émeraudes._

_- « Bientôt nous serons une famille. »_

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés sans véritablement comprendre ses paroles. Elle prit ses mains et les guida doucement jusqu'à son propre ventre. Alors il comprit. Fou de joie il rit et couvrit son ventre de baisers avant de l'embrasser passionnément. _

_- « Il s'appellera Llanys. »_

_- « Comment savez-vous qu'il sera un garçon, mon amour ? »_

_- « Une intuition… Vous aurez un fils. »_

_Il s'appuya sur un coude et la regarda, ses yeux étaient brillants de joie et un large sourire flottait sur son visage._

_- « Je vous aime. »_

_Elle sourit à son tour, heureuse qu'il lui ait dit. Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec amour. Elle répondit à son baiser et ils se noyèrent dans un puits d'amour et de tendresse._

* * *

Je ne savais pas trop comment conclure, j'espère que ça vous plait et que ça tombe sous le sens ?


	6. Chapter 6

"Euh... Bonjour ?" Fit l'auteure en courant se cacher... ^^

Un immense immense pardon pour mon retard impardonnable, vous ne savez même pas à quel point j'ai honte argh :s

Je suis désolée vraiment mais avec les vacances où j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un, la reprise des cours, le manque d'imagination... ect, ben je ne trouvais pas le temps d'écrire :s 2 mois que ce chapitre était commencé, je suis vraiment navrée pardon :s

Mais euh voila je l'ai enfin bouclé, il n'est pas parfait, comme dit juste au dessus j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira cependant. Assez calme encore une fois, mais l'action ne devrait pas trop tarder rassurez-vous pour ceux qui n'aiment pas que ça plane trop :D

Comme d'hab rien n'est à moi (ou presque owi Sarenuir, Alaron, Llanys, Faëlia, Dierenor, Farklion, Viruewn, Miaryena, et hm mister X entre autres sont entièrement sortis de mon imagination *fière* :D, j'espère que vous les aimez bien ^^), tout est à Tolkien sinon !

Bon voila je crois avoir tout dit... Enfin non je n'ai pas fini : un immense merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir, vraiment merci à vous les gars vous êtes formidables :)

Bon voila maintenant j'ai vraiment fini... Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Une douce musique s'échappait de la salle de réception, vive et incroyablement belle à l'oreille. Elle entraînait avec elle des couples valsant sur la piste de danse, ou bien faisant sourire des jeunes elfes qui profitaient de la soirée. D'autres discutaient en petit groupe auxquels se mêlaient les hommes, les hobbits et le nain. Les discussions allaient bon train, l'ambiance était agréable. Un petit comité d'elfes s'était formé autour des deux jeunes hobbits qui débitaient des blagues amusant les elfes présents. Eomer, Faramir et Aragorn parlaient avec deux elfes de l'entourage du roi. Ce dernier se tenait un peu à l'écart discutant avec Farklion un des conseillers. Pendant ce temps Legolas faisait tournoyer une jeune elfe qui lui avait réclamé une danse pendant qu'Alaron observait le Prince Elfe en réprimant son rire devant la tête qu'affichait son ami. La musique se finit, la danse s'arrêta donc et une autre vint la remplacer. Legolas prit alors congé du jeune elfe et s'en fut rejoindre son ami.

- « Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ? J'aurais aimé te voir à ma place ! » Fit mine de s'indigner le jeune prince.

- « Cela ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt Legolas, tu as dû omettre de penser que je ne suis qu'un modeste guerrier au service de son roi tandis que tu es non seulement le prince héritier de ce royaume mais également l'un des sauveurs de la Terre du Milieu ! » Rit Alaron.

- « Allons allons, un modeste guerrier ? Tu commandes désormais ta propre patrouille et si je suis bien renseigné tu as participé à quelques réunions avec le roi et des généraux… Ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! »

- « Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, lorsque Hir Viruewn était convalescent et il m'avait demandé de le remplacer pour ce conseil, c'est la seule et unique raison ! »

- « Cela prouve que tu as non seulement la confiance de Viruewn mais aussi du roi et de ses généraux… Et tu oses dire que tu n'es qu'un simple guerrier ? »

- « Exactement Legolas. Je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il m'ait demandé de le remplacer montre pour autant que je suis digne de confiance, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres…»

- « Peu nombreux sont les elfes de ton âge qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir pris part à des conseils de guerre… Tu as rempli ton devoir certes en obéissant à Viruewn mais tu t'en es merveilleusement bien tiré d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. » Poursuivit Legolas, tenace.

- « Et qui t'as donc renseigné ? » Questionna Alaron curieux.

- « Un elfe qui n'a pas pour habitude de faire l'éloge d'un guerrier… »

- « Hir Viruewn ? »

- « Un peu plus haut placé. »

- « Je ne vois pas… Au-dessus de lui il n'y a que d'autres capitaines ainsi que le commandant en chef qui est Hir Sarenuir, et ça ne peut être l'un d'entre eux, te moquerais-tu de moi Legolas ? » Répliqua l'elfe intrigué.

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux et rétorqua moqueur :

- « Allons donc et où places-tu mon père dans la hiérarchie si ce n'est au-dessus de Sarenuir et de ses capitaines ? »

- « Tu parlais de ton père… du roi ? » Glapit Alaron surpris.

- « Si mes souvenirs sont bons oui mon père, Aran Thranduil, était bien le roi quand je suis parti et si je ne m'abuse il l'est encore. » Dit-il. « Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? Il apprécie tes compétences de guerriers et me l'a fait savoir il n'y a rien de bien surprenant à tout cela… Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait demandé en mariage ! » Termina goguenard Legolas.

Alaron le foudroya du regard puis reprit un immense sourire aux lèvres :

- « En parlant de mariage, sais-tu que Miaryena n'a de cesse de nous parler de toi ? »

Miaryena était la jeune sœur d'Alaron, à peine âgée d'une dizaine d'années humaines, à laquelle Legolas avait enseigné à manier un arc, et depuis la petite elfe suivait le jeune prince où qu'il aille dès qu'elle le pouvait et parlait en tout temps de lui.

Alaron trouvait cela exaspérant, Legolas était gêné, les parents de Miaryena disaient que c'était attachant, les elfes du royaume riaient quand ils croisaient le Prince Elfe suivit par la petite elfe, quant à Thranduil il s'en moquait et n'était d'aucun secours à son fils, affirmant que Legolas devait expliquer par lui-même à la petite elfe qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre lors des conseils et que l'attendre à la porte pour lui expliquer en long et en large tous ses progrès à l'arc n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

- « D'autant plus depuis qu'elle a appris que tu es parti dans les contrées du sud et que tu t'es battu devant la Porte Noire face aux armées du Mordor. Tu es son héros Legolas ! » Poursuivit Alaron sur sa lancée sans plus prêter attention à son ami. « Désormais elle veut devenir guerrière et aller se battre elle aussi. Sais-tu ce à quoi elle passe son temps désormais ? Elle sort dehors, prend le petit arc que nous lui avons fabriqué, un bout de bois, me demande de me mettre tout en noir et décide qu'elle est toi et que je suis un orc qu'elle doit affronter ! Alors elle commence à me taper et quand je ne meurs pas assez vite à son goût elle s'énerve davantage et commence à m'expliquer que les orcs que tu tues ne sont pas censés ressusciter par la suite ! Et donc que je ne suis pas censé pouvoir encore parler une fois qu'elle m'a touché avec son morceau de bois ! Et cela continue tous les jours Legolas. Sincèrement quelle folie t'as prise pour que tu décides de t'engager dans la Communauté de l'Anneau et d'aller combattre dans le sud ? Maintenant, par ta faute, je suis obligé de mourir tous les jours pour faire plaisir à ma petite sœur qui reproduit l'aventure que tu as vécu ! »

Et Alaron aurait probablement continué pendant encore longtemps s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Prince Elfe peinait à ne pas rire devant l'air outré de son meilleur ami. Agacé il interrompit son discours, dévisagea Legolas un court moment se demandant sûrement ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire : garder l'air outré qu'il arborait sur son visage ou tout simplement rire de ce qu'il racontait à l'instar de Legolas. Finalement il choisit la solution de facilité, il s'avéra qu'il fut plus aisé pour Alaron de plaisanter sur ce qu'il venait d'énoncer aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Toujours riant les deux camarades sortirent sur la terrasse, et admirèrent ensembles les différentes étoiles qui scintillaient dans la voute céleste. De là où ils se tenaient ils pouvaient encore entendre la musique, les rires des Elfes, les bruissements des robes des jeunes elfes qui dansaient au bras de leur compagnon pour la soirée. Mais tout cela n'empêcha pas Alaron de questionner son ami, sur un sujet que d'aucun aurait jugé sensible et se serait abstenu d'évoquer, mais cela ne dérangea pas le jeune guerrier qui connaissait le Prince Elfe depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient tous deux suivis la même formation, à une différence près : Legolas serait appelé à régner si Thranduil renonçait à la couronne. Chose que son fils ne souhaitait pas même pour toutes les richesses d'Arda, si son père abdiquait ce ne serait que pour deux raisons possibles : soit il serait décédé, soit il aurait navigué pour les Terres Immortelles. Et dans chaque cas de figure Legolas le perdrait, pour un temps. Mais pour l'instant il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son royaume.

- « Que comptes-tu faire Legolas, désormais ? »

L'intéressé le regarda sans rien dire puis détourna de nouveau son regard vers le ciel. Puis il répondit doucement :

- « Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais rester ici et aider le peuple à reconstruire. Je voudrais pouvoir admirer Eryn Lasgalen qui se relèverait... »

- « Mais ? »

- « Mais l'aventure que j'ai vécu avec la Communauté de l'Anneau m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux horizons. J'ai bien voyagé durant cette dernière année, et j'ai encore soif de découvertes. Chose qui ne me sera pas possible, ici même. Il y a tellement à faire en Terre du Milieu, tellement à découvrir... Et j'ai fait une promesse à un ami. »

- « Et quelle est-elle ? »

- "J'ai promis qu'une fois la Guerre de l'Anneau achevée, Sauron jeté à bas, je visiterai avec lui la Terre du Milieu, que nous la parcourions ensemble. Je ne peux pas rompre cette promesse, alors quoi qu'il se passe je partirai encore pendant un certain temps."

- « Et, qui est cet ami ? »

- « Gimli. »

- « Le Nain ? » S'étonna Alaron d'un ton peu aimable. Il ne réussit pas à cacher non plus le léger rictus qu'il eut.

- « Lui-même. Et ce quoi que tu puisses en penser. Tu ne le connais pas, ne le juge pas hâtivement je te prie. » Rétorqua le Prince Elfe, peiné par la réaction de son ami de toujours.

- « Mais... C'est le fils de l'un des nains de la compagnie de - »

- « Oui, il l'est. Mais cela ne fait pas de lui un parjure ou que sais-je. »

- "Ils avaient violé notre territoire et-"

- « Et notre Roi s'est excusé de les avoir emprisonné. Sur le lit de mort de Thorin Ecu de Chêne ils ont enterré leurs préjugés et leurs différences. Pourquoi es-tu aussi méfiant alors même que l'inimité entre les Nains de la Compagnie de Thorin et les Elfes de ce royaume a disparu ? Gimli n'est pas son père, pas plus que je ne suis le mien. »

Alaron garda le silence, ressassant les paroles de son ami dans sa tête. Peut-être avait-il raison finalement, pourquoi gardait-il rancune aux Nains ? En soupirant il releva et s'exprima :

- « Tu as raison. Mes paroles n'étaient pas dignes, pardonne moi. »

Le visage de Legolas s'adoucit et il reprit :

- « C'est oublié... Alors comme je te le disais je comptais aller avec lui à la rencontre des différents trésors que recèle la Terre du Milieu. »

- « C'est une belle idée de voyager ainsi. Mais qu'en dira le Roi ? »

- « Je ne le sais pas. Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il approuve ma décision... »

- « Et s'il ne le faisait pas ? Partirais-tu sans son accord ? » -Comme pour cette quête à laquelle tu t'es joint contre sa volonté ?- Cependant il garda cette dernière pensée pour lui. Inutile d'éveiller des tensions entre eux.

- « Je... Une promesse est une promesse, je ne peux pas la rompre. Il comprendra. »

- « Je te le souhaite, Legolas. Mais je suppose que tu ne comptes pas repartir de suite ? Passeras-tu un certain temps ici même ou bien comptes-tu t'en aller en même temps que les Seigneurs qui t'ont accompagné ? »

Legolas haussa les épaules, indiquant par là qu'il n'en savait encore rien.

- « Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de la durée de leur séjour. J'ai l'intention de rester plusieurs semaines, malgré tout. »

Les deux se turent alors, profondément plongés dans leurs réflexions et dans leurs souvenirs, une profonde amitié les liait. Ensemble ils avaient combattu et survécu aux ombres, défiant chaque jour que les Valar faisaient, des hordes de créatures monstrueuses, tous les deux ils avaient triomphé et aujourd'hui leur vint en mémoire toutes ses années écoulées...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le vent soufflait et emportait avec lui son odeur si particulière. Silencieusement il regardait la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était si proche, tellement accessible… Jamais il n'avait été aussi près. Sa patience était presque à bout, il doutait de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Mais il le fallait. Il lui avait dit de tenir, sinon il ne pourrait pas l'avoir. Comment pourrait-il prendre le risque de le perdre ? Non, son désir valait bien cette attente interminable. Il serait patient, il attendrait le bon moment. Si facile. Oh oui c'est si aisé de patienter encore un peu en imaginant tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il se croyait à l'abri, mais lui savait qu'il n'était pas invincible. Tout le monde a un point faible. Oh oui il avait été malin à cacher ses faiblesses mais maintenant il le savait, il avait compris. Il frapperait au moment opportun, il le prendrait avec lui. Tout était presque achevé, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à le cueillir. Tant d'occasions se profilerait dans l'avenir qu'il était certain d'atteindre son but. Il lui ferait mal. Autant qu'il avait souffert. Et justice serait rendue.

La lune fut masquée par un nuage qui passa devant elle. Ce fut bref mais suffisant. Et quand elle réapparut, splendide, il n'était plus là.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle où avait lieu la réception organisée en l'honneur des invités, les Rois Elessar et Eomer discutaient avec le Prince Faramir, lorsqu'ils furent abordés par deux autres Elfes, l'un brun et l'autre blond. A leur allure et à la façon dont les autres Elfes les saluaient les trois camarades comprirent que c'était là deux Elfes importants au sein du royaume. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches, Aragorn les reconnut alors et souriant, il les salua et tandis qu'ils lui retournaient son salut il les présenta aux deux Hommes.

- « Mes amis je vous présente les Seigneurs Viruewn et Dierenor. Hir Viruewn, hir Dierenor voici le Roi Eomer du Rohan et Faramir, Prince d'Ithilien. »

- « C'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Roi Eomer, Prince Faramir. » Déclara l'Elfe blond, appelé Dierenor. L'autre acquiesça également.

- « L'honneur est partagé Seigneurs Dierenor et Viruewn. »

- « Nous nous réjouissons du retour de l'héritier d'Isildur sur le trône du Gondor, Roi Elessar. Et il en va de même pour le nouveau Roi du Rohan » Continua Dierenor avec un léger signe de tête à l'encontre d'Eomer. « Puissent les étoiles éclairer votre règne. »

- « Hannon le. J'ose espérer que nos peuples pourront continuer de croitre dans le bonheur et la joie sans la crainte de perdre un proche à la guerre. »

A ces mots, le Seigneur Viruewn qui n'avait encore rient dit, tourna la tête en direction de l'Homme et le détaillant avec ses yeux d'ébène il rétorqua :

- « Cela, il n'y a que les Hommes qui peuvent en décider. »

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » Questionna Faramir.

- « Les Hommes se doivent de rester solidaires et de ne pas relâcher leur vigilance. L'ennemi est partout quoiqu'en dise les peuples, il peut encore frapper au moment où l'on l'attend le moins. Les peuples doivent être unis et conserver les liens créés par la force de la guerre. La paix ne doit pas les entacher et les éloigner. Ou les Hommes courent à leur perte. »

- « Vous parlez des Hommes, et qu'en est-il donc des Elfes ? » Lança le Roi du Rohan avec un air de défi.

- « Le temps des Elfes est révolu, nous n'avons plus d'avenir en ces terres. Notre futur a disparu en même temps que la guerre est revenue. Et rien ne le fera revenir. Ceux des nôtres qui n'iront pas vers l'Ouest par la mer, iront par les Salles de Mandos. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, Roi Eomer, notre immortalité nous a condamnés à passer à travers les âges, en voyant tomber autour de nous nombre d'illustres guerriers et rois, mais aussi des proches. Nous n'aspirons qu'à les retrouver. Les Elfes n'ont que trop vécu, nous ne pourrons trouver la paix qu'en Valinor. Vous autres, mortels, pensez que l'immortalité est un cadeau, un don précieux. En réalité c'est un fardeau. C'est maintenant aux Hommes d'écrire le futur. »

A ses paroles, Eomer le considéra longuement, soupesant en silence les paroles du Seigneur Elfe, et réfléchissant à tout ce que l'Elfe avait dit et clairement laissé sous-entendre. L'échange prononcé tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et son esprit de Roi analysait les moindres dires du Seigneur Elfe… Dont il ne connaissait que peu de choses, son nom réveillait vaguement quelques souvenirs mais c'était trop lointain pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de cet Elfe quelque part. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un Elfe haut placé au sein du royaume, mais jusqu'où exactement possédait-il une autorité ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'autre Elfe, le Seigneur Dierenor et tomba sur un masque serein, n'exprimant aucune émotion. Ses yeux marron clair étaient profonds, mais des barrières semblaient dressées, empêchant quiconque de deviner les expressions que l'Elfe pouvait éprouver. Retournant son attention au Seigneur Viruewn il lui répondit alors :

- « Les Hommes ne faibliront pas, si c'est là votre crainte. Les erreurs du passé ne seront pas répétées, les douleurs occasionnées ne sont que trop présentes dans nos esprits. Nous ferons tout pour empêcher une autre tragédie, soyez en assuré. »

- « Mais allons, le temps aujourd'hui n'est pas celui des pleurs, finissons-en pour ce soir avec ces notes peu réjouissantes mes amis ! » Déclara Aragorn, avec un clin d'œil en direction de Dierenor qui sourit légèrement et les entraina plus au centre de la salle, se joindre aux festivités.

Peu après ils furent de nouveau rejoints par Legolas et Alaron et ils discutèrent tous plus gaiement.

Pour la soirée ils enterrèrent leur chagrin, leur douleur, et furent heureux et insouciants. Pour une fois depuis longtemps ils burent non pas pour noyer leur chagrin mais pour célébrer les temps plus propices à la joie qui s'annonçaient. Ce fut une grande et belle fête. Mais quelque partie, tapi dans l'ombre il n'oubliait pas et attendait que son heure vienne.

* * *

Traduction :

Adar, Ada : père

Naneth, nana : mère

Hir : seigneur

Aran : roi

Mellon : ami

- nin : mon (donc Mellon nin : mon ami, Aran-nin : mon roi…)

Ion : fils

Arda : la Terre, le monde

Hannon le : merci


End file.
